You Have Me
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE Um, it's Amon Robin. Amon needs a reason to stay, Robin has to try and give him one. But it's kind of hard if she's angry at him. Note the genre. Oneshot, AR


You Have Me  
One-shot AR  
Summary: Um, it's Amon and Robin. Robin wakes up with no memory of what happened last night, and now Amon's dead. Will Robin join him in his new life? Or can she give him a reason to stay with her? AmonRobin pairing, but the next fic I post won't be! Yeah, the summary's misleading, Amon isn't dead, he just faked his death. :P

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Hey, I don't see a rule that says that I have to write disclaimers, do you? Um, anyways, since someone asked for me to make a happier story starring my second favorite couple but my number one favorite non-xover story but that's for another day. Thanks to Yunie, spotpc, Naty and fallen s.k.y.e.z for the inspiration but it'll be awhile before any of you read this since I don't like to post two stories in one day. O.O Um, sorry, this is a disclaimer, not 'the reason why you're writing this' thingy. But I- ACK!

Takara: Aren't you going to try to start and make me famous yet?

Amon: Who the hell is he?

TAAAOTD: he'll be your new friend!

Amon: TAAAOTD? That's a lot of A's.

Takara: Wait, where am I?

Amon: Hell. Wait! Quit changing subjects!

TAAAOTD: It stands for Takara's Angel of the Darkness! Um, I mean Takara and Amon's Angel of the Darkness. Takara has dethroned you, his eyes are much prettier than yours.

Amon: Does . . . Does that mean I- I'm fired? (hopeful look)

TAAAOTD: Hmm... what do you think Robin?

Robin: (snuggles with Takara-kun) Hmm . . .

TAAAOTD: NOPE! It just means that whenever my Takara is around, me and Robin will want him more than you. Really! He's a younger, more beautiful version of you. And slightly more religious with a purpose in life. (snuggles with Takara-sama)

Amon: Am I fired? Even close to it? Will this just be a fade cause TAAAOTD is . . . long and non-catchy.

Takara: Am I truly in hell? Are you vixens?

TAAAOTD: Answering in order of questions asked . . . Yes, for crimes of having an affair with your teacher. You're a priest, a catholic priest, you hath sinned by seducing innocent girls like me and my best friend! Well, on with the story! Uh, one-shot! You Have Me, version 2.0, original version is My Fallen Angel which can be found at fictionised(dot)net. Um, just look in my profile for it and I have a xanga. No idea what it does though. :P

Takara: -.-; You didn't answer my other question.

* * *

She blinked and blinked again, not understanding what she was being told. Michael's lips moved, but she couldn't hear him. She tried to cock her head from side to side, but found that she couldn't move. Robin blinked her emerald eyes, it was all she could do. Her arms felt heavy, her head was starting to pound, she felt hot and something sticky was rolling down her forehead. 

A bright light was flashed in front of her eyes, forcing her to close them. Images flickered in her mind's eye. Her heart raced when a car raced towards her, her heart skipped when her dark knight pushed her out of the way, her heart stopped when she remembered what happened.

She jumped onto her feet, blood rushing to her head so quickly that she lost her balance. She had a feeling she was going to become friends with the floor pretty soon, but after a few seconds, she assumed she missed her meeting with him. She opened her eyes and saw her only friend holding her up, keeping her from falling. The loud and constant ringing in her ears faded, something she hadn't noticed before.

"M-Michael?" She croaked out, her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't used it for weeks. Her throat was dry and itchy now that she thought of it. But she felt a growing need to know where her savior was, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember what happened to him. "A, A . . . mon," she ended up whispering. By now she was gasping for breath, for the precious air that eluded her.

Michael looked away, but before she did Robin caught a sad expression on his handsome features. She brought up a shaky, cold hand to turn his face. She removed his amber glasses so she could really look at him. Sky blue eyes met with deep, emerald green. She couldn't talk, she truly couldn't but she hoped that he would understand her unspoken question.

He did. His eyes became glossy, a feeling of dread filled the young craft-user. She shook her head, Robin no longer wanted to learn of Amon's fate. She just felt . . . something was missing now that she had a chance to think.

"Amon . . . He- You remember what happened right?" He asked, not really ready to talk yet either. It had only been a few hours ago that the older man had . . . left.

"I can only remember-" The fire witch broke off, her throat bothering her dearly. She reached for the water on the nearby table. He grabbed it and handed it to the weakened Robin. The fire craft-user drank deeply, as if she hadn't had water for days. After draining the glass, she handed it back to Michael.

He stood up, holding her up and supporting her as well. He brought her to the annoyingly uncomfortable hospital bed. She had only been in one for a little bit, after having broken her arm in a hunt a year ago. Robin tried laying down on the bed, but it gave her backaches. She opted for just sitting. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her body just like she used to when she was alone. Michael sat in the chair beside her bed, looking at her nervously before looking at the wall behind her. He just wasn't able to look at her when he gave her the news about her guardian.

"I remember Amon pushing me, that's all." She was feeling oddly better now. She looked up to Michael expectedly, hoping that he'd fill in the gapes. He was her friend, why wouldn't he? "Tell me the truth, what about Amon? What happened?"

Innocent, curious eyes locked. Neither could breathe, it was strange. She could almost read his mind.

"Do you remember what you were doing last night Robin?" She briefly wondered if he was stalling. She shook her head.

"I only remember Amon pushing me, but other than that, the whole day is just a blur." She stated calmly. Some people would freak if they couldn't remember what they did the other day or why their partner had pushed them away from a light. Then again, Robin was special, she was a woman trapped in the body of a fifteen year old girl.

"You were on a hunt. Well, not really. You were really being hunted by a freak who believed that you loved him, but then when that guy saw you and Amon, he thought that you guys were . . . " A blush was forming. "You know, um, a couple. He wanted you dead, so he waited. He somehow staged a witch attack, and Amon and Sakaki left while you were taking a nap. We couldn't wake you, we didn't understand it then but we do now. He was a witch." Michael stopped, letting Robin process what he was telling her.

Images flashed in her mind. A starving, dark haired man she bought a meal for. Amon holding her close. And . . . a kiss . . .

She was walking home since Amon and Sakaki hadn't come back yet. She didn't have anyone to give her a ride home since Amon usually picked her up and dropped her off.

Nearing her apartment, she finally felt that someone was following her. She turned to see an old, black car with its headlights off driving slowly on the empty road. She suddenly felt very alone, there was no one around which was highly strange. The car started speeding up. For a moment, Robin was confused. She didn't move, couldn't move as the car jumped onto the sidewalk, speeding up faster.

After common sense kicked in and overrode any thoughts of fear, she picked up her long skirts and ran. There were times when she loved her dress, it made her feel different and special. It kept her warm during winter, it didn't draw attention to her, which was fine by her, during the summer and it reflected her mood at all times. She didn't like to be noticed by men, however her angel was an exception. But right now, as she was running for her life in a long, not-very-mobile dress and high heeled boots, this was not one of those times that she enjoyed her dress.

Then, the most cliché thing happened, - either cliché or expected since heels and long skirts and running for your life don't really mix well together - Robin tripped. And now she was back to deer-caught-in-headlights mode.

A scream.

A loud thud.

Crimson liquid rolled away from the unmoving body.

Robin struggled to get on her hands and knees. Everything happened so fast, a black blur picked her up and pushed her out of harm's way. Black? Blur? Strong? Gentle?

"Amon? Amon!"

-one week later-

Michael brought Robin towards the place where Amon had been killed in exchange for her. Her mind was numb, she just couldn't believe. But Amon was a man who she could trust, he would never leave her alone like this. He was a man who could not die, did not know how to die. He was too important, too high for death's embrace.

And yet, blood stains did not lie. Not too far away was a tree, or what was left of it. The car had hit her savior then skid off the sidewalk and into a tree before being consumed in fire. No survivors. The fire was so hot, so full of rage that it even consumed the tree and melted the car. The body was so horribly damaged that it couldn't be identified by any means but dental records.

The small slip of a girl moved alone towards the sight where she was meant to die at. She slowly sat down, a red rose in her hand. The day was perfect, it reflected her mood perfectly. Cold, cloudy and downcast. Gray, dark . . . lonely.

She turned her head to look at Michael, who nodded in understanding. He started to walk the other way, letting Robin have her alone time. She had to deal with it alone, as much as he hated to admit it. No matter what, Amon would always be with her.

Amon had no grave since there was no body, he never existed and so, he would not be remembered by anyone but his co-workers, but soon even they would forget. He had no family that she knew of. It was then that it struck her.

A drizzle started, and yet Robin didn't move. It was all setting in now. The pain, the realization that he really was gone. Dead. Water ran down the young girl's face. It was raining now. The world was crying with her, and in some ways it was comforting. She'd always remember him because . . . because . . .

Because she loved him. And yet, her brain belittled her. How could she love someone that she barely even knew? They had been partners for about two years, and yet she knew nothing of him, not even his family name.

The cloud's tears mixed with her own salty ones, running down together and dropping onto the stain. Was that really all that was left of him? Of her savior? Of her first and only love?

It was really beginning to hurt now. Pain racked her small body. She gave into it, falling onto her hands and knees. Small, orange flames were lit but quickly died in the pouring rain.

She was in her own little world now. She had to learn how to move on, then maybe one day she would see him again. It took her a few moments to realize that someone was standing over her with an umbrella. Her head snapped up, eyes widening when she saw him staring at her intently. A blush quickly formed, her heart started to beat faster and faster. She felt as though she had just run a marathon. Her breathing was coming in gasps now. He was there. He was there! He really was there!

"You're not at home." He stated. "Why."

Typical Amon. His questions sounded more like accusations. What was she suppose to say to him? _I'm not home because I don't have a home without you!_, didn't sound too right. _I'm not home because you're dead and I'm mourning and I'm going crazy because you are DEAD!_ also didn't sound very nice to say to the man who had saved your life.

"I was waiting for you." To say that Robin was surprise would be an understatement, her voice was calm but her mind was racing. She thought that her voice was going to come out shaky and weak, just like she felt right now.

Amon looked away from her. "Why." He simply asked, staring intently at her.

_Because you're an inconsiderate jerk who should burn forever in my fire for making me feel these things! _

_Because I don't want to lose you._

_"Because I love you."_

She gasped. Where had that thought come from? Why did she even think it? Well, she did have a crush on him, but she had always brushed it off as admiration. Everyone admired him. Who wouldn't?

"You love me?" Now this had him intrigued. He looked down to her beet red face, a thought crossed his mind that maybe that was suppose to be her big secret. He shook his head andcontinued towonder aboutwhat she was thinking of, but in the end heallowed the girl her privacy. "I'm leaving. I don't expect to see you again. Unless I have a reason to stay." He kinda hoped that she didn't, it'll make his life a whole lot easier if he wasn't attached to anyone. Then again, a bigger part of him wanted her with him.

A raging, red hotfire danced in her eyes. She stood up to him, she knew that her eyes were probably red and puffy but it was because the rain got into her eyes. She did something that stunned them both. She slapped him.

And it felt good to unleash some of the pent up angry. Amon looked at her, something akin to amusement twinkled in his steel blue orbs. "I deserve that for tricking -" SLAP.

He let out a breath, remembering what he did and reminding himself that he did deserve whatever his fire bird gave him, "you. Would I'm sorry-" SLAP

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at her, almost daring her to do it again. Once was ok, twice sure. A third one he could barely deal with, but a fourth one and he'd let go.

"Would I'm sorry-" This time he caught her hand in his. He brought her shivering form closer, trying to warm her up. "What do you want me to say?" He growled into her ear while still trying to control his temper and lust for the young witch. Yes, witch, they were going to kill her soon, so she had to accept his offer.

"I'm sorry that I'm leaving, but there is nothing here for me anymore." That was a load of bull, but he had to get her ready to save her own life. "Give me a reason to stay, then I will compare if it's worth it." He ended softly. Solomon was in turmoil and this was his chance to escape, their chance for a better life. If he was dead, then he'd be dead. They didn't have the resources right now. And they couldn't really care if one or two rogue witches disappeared under their radar. Freedom beckoned him. The promise of a better life was calling to him, but he couldn't go alone.

He had to act the part of the serpent, tempting Eve. It'd be for the better, but he couldn't tell her that now. He needed her trust, her complete and total trust. He died saving her, he'd die again and again to make sure that she remained happy and free.

Robin slowly relaxed into his strong yet comforting grip. The rain was pouring down harder than ever, making her feel as though she was controlling the weather. Her emotions were wild, just as wild as the rain and the wind that blew at them.

A reason. Amon needed a reason to stay. He claimed to have nothing, yet he was blind to see what was right in front of him. "You have me . . . " She almost cried, she was on the brink of unleashing another batch of fresh tears. "You have me Amon. Unless I'm not good enough." She hoped with all her heart that she was good enough for one as great as Amon.

His steel blue eyes widened before a surreal expression crossed his features, a small, almost unnoticeable smile played on the ends of his lips. He leaned down, brushing his lips against her soft, sweet ones so softly so she would crave more. He was tempting her. Tempting Eve. "I have you . . . so come with me. This is the chance for our freedom away from Solomon. Come." He whispered softly, seductively. He had to have her, she had to agree otherwise they'd both have to stay here. The dark, ex-hunter pressed a sensual kiss to her full lips, with the promise of more to come if she came with him.

He moved away, knowing that she was following him. When she slipped her hand in his, he inwardly grinned. He would never let her go now. Now that everything had been said and done, there was no turning back. He wouldn't let her . . .

Because she was the naïve little girl who was too good for this life of misery and loneliness.

Because she was going to leave him to go and die alone.

_Because I am in love with you. _

At least he didn't have to admit that last part to her just yet.

* * *

A/N: This is My Fallen Angel version 2.0. I hate it when things stem, but thanks to my muses and friends and all who supported me. I wuv you all, and no I'm not currently on any type of drug, why do you ask? 

TAOTC: How's that for a happy Amon Robin requested by fallen s.k.y.e.z, inspired by talkings with DarkNaty, In True Meanings, Emma, and spotpc along with help from my co-author and my newest muse, Takara Amakusa-kun. And yeah, I'm misleading. But you're happy right?

Amon: (dark and gloomy) What about me?

Robin and TAOTC: (cuddles with Takara) Kawaii.

Takara: TAOTC?

TAOTC: Takara's Angel of the Cross. And reading over this, it sucks, I'm not good at things like this. Version 1 of this is available at another site with a different title and other stuff but still 'happy'. It's called My Fallen Angel.

Amon: (brooding) . . .

Takara: (smiles) This is fun.

TAOTC: My next one-shot is a Michael Robin and unfortunately, I had no idea how to get Amon-sama out of the picture so I killed him. Actually, I have two MR stories in the works. Well, one MR happy, one MR sad. Yatta. Michael angst, but denial is more of Amon's thing than Michael's.

Michael: (donut drops from mouth) Wha?

TAOTC: Yep!


End file.
